


Надо спать

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, First Time, M/M, Soldiers, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Они уже месяц выходили из окружения.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты рейтинг





	Надо спать

— Ложись, — позвал Отабек.

Юра, покачнувшись, подошел, заглянул в яму. Лисью, так их называли, только рыли их не лисы, а люди, которым хотелось спать. Отабеку хотелось. А Юра, похоже, уже перешел ту самую грань, когда еще понимаешь, что нужно хоть ненамного прилечь, и только ходишь, как привидение. Отабек понимал — он знал, что это такое, по себе. Поэтому и копал почти сам, и укладывал на блестящее под луной дно валежник.

Неглубоко, но…

Никифоров сегодня утром сказал, что осталось немного — несколько дней, и они выйдут к своим. И Отабек шел, и за щекой вкусно таяла ржаная корка, и в голове билось: выйдем. Если не собьемся. Если не наткнемся на немцев. Если сумеем перейти фронт. И никто, ни Бог, ни Никифоров не ведает, успеем ли мы, пока не ударили настоящие морозы. Но мы выйдем, иначе — зачем это все. Юра шел рядом, смотрел прямо перед собой, строго поджав губы. Молчал. Все молчали, потому что у всех на уме могло быть только одно — пробьемся или нет и когда это кончится.

Отабек выпростал руки из рукавов полушубка, кивнул Юре. Юра не шелохнулся, все так же стоя над ямой, опустив ресницы. Отабек тронул его за плечо.

Юра вздрогнул, просыпаясь, быстро, как будто был бодрее всех, скинул ватник на валежник и первым полез в яму, свернулся кое-как. Места почти не оставалось, но Отабек устроился животом к Юриной спине, перекинул руку через туловище, укрыл их обоих полушубком. Юра тихо-тихо вздохнул. Было холодно, но уже чуть-чуть теплее.

— Ты веришь? — вдруг спросил Юра.

Отабек разлепил один глаз: чуть пригрелся и сразу провалился в черный сон.

— Веришь? — повторил Юра нетерпеливо. — Веришь, что не сдохнем к сучьей матери? Может, зря мучаемся? Развели бы костер, хоть согрелись бы перед тем, как… Никифоров, блядь, на молоке обжегся, теперь на воду дует, сволочь. Сам-то в землянке. И с автоматом!

Отабек промолчал, прижавшись к нему теснее. Конечно, именно автомат Юру и злил, и не только его. Сам Отабек еле сдерживался, чтобы не выматериться, когда Аксеньев, с надетым на шею немецким автоматом, притащил на себе Гришку. Гришка держался за распоротый живот, не давая кишкам выпасть, но они выпадали все равно, склизкие и темные. И доктор Винцев, кусая губы, пытался спрятать эти кишки обратно, но его врачебная сумка давно стала слишком легкой. Гришка выл, и из его рта толчками хлестало черное.

Гришку похоронили быстро, чуть присыпали и зашагали. Никифоров шел впереди, все такой же подтянутый, собранный, будто ничего не изменилось. Будто не он послал Гришку в ту деревню за оружием, и не его спину сверлили гневные взгляды.

Было удивительно, как их не выследили. А может, и выследили, и просто ждут, когда они окончательно затихнут. Снимут часового — а потом возьмут и их. Погонят в лагерь. Они видели, однажды пробравшись к шоссе, как гонят на запад пленных: десятки-сотни-тысячи. И они шли качающейся вереницей на убой, как усталые бараны.

— Ненавижу, — пробормотал Юра, звучно сплюнул.

В этом был весь он: терял сознание от изнеможения, но шипел и плевался, отирал кровь с глубоко рассеченного лба и снова лез драться. Тогда, в первые дни, когда их еще не отрезало от своих, Отабек видел, как Юра идет в бой с двумя пулями в нагане. Чуть ли не врукопашную. Дай ему волю — пошел бы и на танки! Он весь кипел, бурлил яростью, ненавистью, гневом, отчаянием. Ругался с Никифоровым, не боясь расстрела.

— Пропадет, — сказал на одном привале Никифоров Отабеку, совсем не к месту. — И даже не оттого, что дисциплину не признает, хотя будь кто другой на моем месте… Голову теряет. Сил не меряет. Как считаешь, товарищ старший лейтенант?

Отабек ничего тогда не ответил — что на такое отвечать? Давно, тысячу лет назад, по телевизионному экрану в районном доме культуры он видел, как забрал себе первенство СССР фигурист Юра Плисецкий. Кто бы мог подумать, что они встретятся под Брянском? Отабек узнал это светлое лицо сразу же. Те же решительные, стальные глаза — только аквамариновые, а не голубые, как думалось когда-то.

— Ну что ты все время молчишь, а? — Юра вдруг повернулся к нему лицом, потревожив полушубок и выпустив тепло. — Чего ты все время молчишь, тебе все равно, что ли? Ты не видишь разве, к чему все катится?

Отабеку так хотелось закурить, что во рту появился вкус махорки. Этот разговор случался почти каждую ночь.

— Спи, — сказал он.

— Не могу я спать! Что ты меня затыкаешь?! Сдохнем же. И этим… не отомстим. Ну как так вышло, скажи мне, как? Неужели не знали? Почему не готовились? Как же я всех ненавижу. Скажи мне, где мы проебались?

Отабек прислушался, но вокруг них было тихо, никто рядом с их лисьей ямой не ходил. Все затаились. Он осторожно потянулся вперед и коснулся холодных Юриных губ. И Юра не подавился, не отпрянул, как шесть ночей назад, прильнул к нему и затих.

— Мне не все равно, — прошептал Отабек. — И умирать я не хочу. Но и силы… моральные впустую растрачивать не собираюсь. Не хочу сгореть раньше времени. До конца войны. Так что давай спать.

Юра заерзал, просунул ледяную ладонь ему под гимнастерку, положил на сердце.

— Мне сейчас кажется, что мы никогда из этого леса не выйдем. Больше никогда по-настоящему не согреемся, никогда не наедимся досыта. Не увидим близких.

Отабек вжал его в себя.

— Больше никогда не сможем… любить других. Околеем тут от холода. Ненавижу! Слышишь?

Юрины слова доносились, как эхо сквозь плотную завесу. Отабек тяжело моргнул, посмотрел в темное Юрино лицо. Торопливо, чтобы не передумать, Отабек сунул руку в мешковатые, болтающиеся даже с ремнем брюки — и дальше, под белье. Нащупал мягкий член, сжал, еще раз. Юра дернулся — сначала от Отабека, но тут же придвинулся вперед.

— Чего ты, чего, — бормотал он растерянно, но член в руке Отабека наливался кровью и теплом. Отабек зажал Юре рот, глядя прямо в широко распахнутые глаза.

Да, Юре требовалось жить в полную силу, даже когда вокруг смерть, и разруха, и почти нет надежды, подумал Отабек чуть позже, вытирая ладонь о снег. Юра пораженно молчал, но тишина была готова вот-вот оборваться, Отабек чувствовал это всем своим взвинченным от смертельной усталости существом.

— Согрелся немного? Когда война закончится, мы поедем с тобой в Алматы. Весной, когда цветут яблони. Уйдем в горы, там чистые озера, и будем есть баурсаки, знаешь, что это? Тебе понравится. Посмотрим степь. Только сейчас надо немного поспать, хорошо?

Юра накрыл его щеку рукой.

— Все это будет? Точно?

Отабек шевельнул головой — кивнул.

— Повернись, моя очередь.

Отабек повернулся на другой бок, и крепкие руки обняли его за живот. Было холодно, но все же чуть теплее, чем было.


End file.
